


obedience

by novocaine_sea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: “You’re late.”There’s no greeting, just a sly tilt of head and a hand on the door frame, the other on the doorknob. Kawanishi stares down at the man before him with a bored expression.“Well excuse me for having a job,” Shirabu growls, cheeks tinged red, clearly uncomfortable and irritated.Oh, this will be fun.He walks inside on his tiptoes and Kawanishiknowsthat, for once, he was obedient.
Relationships: Kawanishi Taichi/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	obedience

**Author's Note:**

> idk where this came from. it was nice to write smut again at least, haven't written something quite like this in a while. probably a couple of years even... enjoy~

“You’re late.”

There’s no greeting, just a sly tilt of head and a hand on the door frame, the other on the doorknob. Kawanishi stares down at the man before him with a bored expression.

“Well excuse me for having a  _ job _ ,” Shirabu growls, cheeks tinged red, clearly uncomfortable and irritated.

_ So snarky already, this will be interesting,  _ Kawanishi thinks and opens the door wider for him. Shirabu steps in and gingerly takes his shoes off, walking on his tiptoes. Kawanishi clicks his tongue, eyes glued to his ass as he steps further in, the door shutting behind him. He leans back, admiring his prey long before he strikes.

“I see you were obedient, for once?” He can’t keep his hands to himself; he reaches forward and presses his fingers to the plug through Shirabu’s slacks, adding pressure. Shirabu’s breath hitches and honey eyes narrow to slits. “Aw, don’t give me that look, darling. I know you liked it...” Kawanishi cages him against the wall, leaning with his forearm pressed beside Shirabu’s head.

“It felt like everybody knew.” Shirabu’s gaze darts from Kawanishi’s lips, his eyes, and to the side. He squirms with his back to the wall, hips pressed forward so there’s no additional pressure to the plug deep inside of him.

Kawanishi leans in, just a centimeter from pressing their lips together, “Good. Everybody will know that their precious Doctor is going to be fucked tonight, and he’s going to  _ like it _ .” Shirabu shivers and his hands ball to fists. They stay like that for a moment, Kawanishi leaning over him, Shirabu slowly sinking further and further into his mind. “Let’s go to the bedroom, hm?”

Shirabu only nods and Kawanishi guides him to the bedroom. The mood is already set, the room dimly lit. Kawanishi had neatly placed the lube, crop, cock ring, and cuffs on the bed. He would decide later whether he wanted to use either the crop or cuffs. Maybe he would if Shirabu continued to obey him. 

He locks the door and the click teleports them into the scene. Shirabu straightens, face softening and Kawanishi walks around him. “Undress for me, baby.”

Nimble fingers reach for his collar and undo his tie, laying it gingerly on the bed. Good, Shirabu knows that Kawanishi may want to use that in place of the cuffs. It’s his favorite color too: purple. It reminds Kawanishi of when this all started, all those years ago, their second year at Shiratorizawa. Their senpai would keel over if they knew what went on behind closed doors. Kawanishi knows they’re grateful though, for the days when Shirabu was compliant.

Shirabu takes off each article of clothing slowly, revealing every inch of his skin for Kawanishi as if it were a prize. For Kawanishi, it is. Every inch of Shirabu belongs to him. He folds Shirabu’s clothes neatly when they’re handed to him and places them to the side. Shirabu hesitates once he gets down to his boxer briefs and Kawanishi cocks his head, one eyebrow raised. What is he waiting for? Shirabu takes a deep breath and lowers his briefs, handing them over to Kawanishi. With the way his arms twitch, Kawanishi knows he wants to cover himself. But he needs Shirabu shameless and open for him. 

Shirabu is his after all.

“Oh?” Kawanishi smirks and his eyes drift to Shirabu’s cock. It’s small, cute and pink just like him. It’s also erect, sticking straight out towards Kawanishi, calling to him. He steps forward and flicks the tip just to watch Shirabu tremble and dig his fingernails into the meat of his thigh. His thighs are still so toned even after all this time, most likely from being on his feet so much. “Is this for me?”

“Who else would it be for?” Shirabu snaps and bites down on his lip when he realizes his mistake. Kawanishi hums and he circles him, seeing the purple plastic of the plug snug between two pert cheeks. He leaves it be for now and stands in front of him once more. He moves so fast that Shirabu doesn’t react immediately, not until Kawanishi’s fingers are tight enough in his hair to bring tears to his eyes.

“You’ve got quite the mouth on you. Perhaps I should fix that, how does that sound? Should I gag you? Shut you up?” Kawanishi whispers it low in his ear.

“Yes...”

“Yes  _ what _ ?”

The fingers tighten impossibly so, and Shirabu winces, “Yes,  _ sir _ .” The fingers release and Shirabu’s shoulders sag.

“Better. Get on your knees.”

Shirabu goes and god if it isn’t a pretty sight. Kawanishi places his fingers underneath Shirabu’s chin, tilting his head upwards. “Such a good boy, so obedient, just the way I like it. Will you open your mouth for me baby?” He rubs his thumb against Shirabu’s lips and he watches honey eyes flutter closed, fingers lifting towards Kawanishi’s thigh. He brings his fingers back to his hair, jerking his hair back.

“What are you doing? I didn’t say you could touch me.”

Shirabu’s eyes snap open when his head moves away. “I-I’m sorry sir. I thought-”

“ _ Don’t _ think. Just do. Now open your fucking mouth.” He keeps his fingers in Shirabu’s hair as a reminder to obey him. Flushed, wet lips part revealing an equally pink tongue. Kawanishi makes no move to undress and instead places three fingers on Shirabu’s tongue, gliding along the rough surface until he hits the back of Shirabu’s throat. He watches Shirabu’s eyes widen and feels his throat tighten, the gag soon following. Bingo. His fingers retreat, petting along his tongue and Shirabu inhales.

“Suck.” 

Shirabu complies, lips gripping him and tongue darting between the three fingers in his mouth, getting each one nice and wet. He’s still aside from the slight bob of his head, Kawanishi’s grip in his hair keeping him up straight and taut. He thrusts his fingers in as Shirabu tries to keep up, pants growing tighter each time Kawanishi fingers dip into his throat. Shirabu is drooling around his fingers, so much so that it drips to the floor. Kawanishi thinks about if Shirabu were doing this to his cock and he promptly rips Shirabu from his fingers.

Shirabu gasps for air and it’s like music to his ears.

“So good, that’s how you follow directions babydoll.” 

Shirabu swallows and he stays on his knees, not saying a word. Good. He’d lost his sharp tongue. Kawanishi is captivated by the way his lips shine and the way his eyes glaze when his fingers leave Shirabu’s hair, but only for a moment.

“Stand up baby. Put your hands on the bed and bend over.” 

Shirabu scrambles to his feet and plants his hands on the mattress, arching his back for his master. Kawanishi almost moans,  _ almost _ . It’s a delicious sight; the Shirabu Kenjirou bent over his bed, presenting his plugged ass to him.

Kawanishi’s fingers ghost over the base of the plug and Shirabu quakes. Beautiful. “You had this in all day, yes?”

“Y-Yes sir.”

He curls his fingers around the base and starts pulling it from Shirabu, a high-pitched mewl leaving his partner. “If only your coworkers, your  _ patients _ , knew how slutty you are. Who goes to work with a plug in their ass? Do you think you’re going to get fucked?”

Shirabu looks over his shoulder at him with wide eyes, “You told me to!” 

Kawanishi clicks his tongue at Shirabu’s tone. He thought he’d solved this little problem just moments ago? “Well, you were late, so I don’t know if I should fuck you. And besides, only good boys who are polite to their masters get fucked.” Frustration flashes in Shirabu’s eyes and oh, the sex is always so much better when Shirabu is a little defiant.

“I was only doing as you asked,  _ master _ .”

The way the word rolls off of Shirabu’s tongue makes Kawanishi shiver. He presses the plug back inside of Shirabu painfully slow, loving the way his moan is dragged out. “I suppose you get points for following directions. But...” He shoves Shirabu to the bed and flips him over effortlessly, towering over him. “You’re not allowed to come.”

“But sir-!”

“Nope.” Kawanishi grabs his cock roughly in hand and gives him a few fast-paced jerks, Shirabu’s back lifting towards the ceiling, only to fall back down when the ring is slipped tight around the base and his balls. “You exist for my pleasure. I think you’ve gotten enough today from that plug up your ass all day. Did you get off this morning when you were putting it in? I think you did, slut. Did you get off?”

“N-No! Not without you, sir!” Shirabu grits his teeth, glaring at him. 

Kawanishi pats his cheek, but it sounds more like a slap as the noise reverberates in his ears. One cheek is a little redder when he’s done. “Good boy. At least you know your place. I didn’t want you to think just because people respect you at work that I would give you the same treatment. You’re mine.”

Shirabu exhales and he nods, swallowing his pride. Kawanishi smiles sweetly and commands him to lift his head while he plucks Shirabu’s tie from the bed, wrapping it around his head and shrouding Shirabu in darkness. “You trust me?”

The response takes a moment and Kawanishi almost takes the tie off. He figures Shirabu is still trying to hold on to some sliver of control, but jokes on him because he didn’t have any in the first place. “Of course, sir.” 

The knot that Kawanishi ties isn’t too tight, but it’s still tight enough where it won’t slip off easily. “So good for me.” 

Nobody would ever expect the two of them would have this kind of relationship. Shirabu has always been too proud and Kawanishi too lazy. But behind closed doors Shirabu likes to be knocked around, and Kawanishi likes to do the knocking. They’d discovered it on accident, when they’d been having some dumb argument and Kawanishi shoved Shirabu into the wall. Shirabu hadn’t yelled, he’d gotten aroused instead. Kawanishi sniffed him out and the rest is history.

It’s been over ten years. Kawanishi never gets tired of seeing Shirabu submit to him.

“You know the drill,” Kawanishi’s voice is smooth like butter, quiet but firm, “If your mouth is occupied, tap your foot once for green, twice for yellow, and three times to stop. If you don’t respond at all, I’ll assume you’re not coherent enough to go on, okay?”

“Yes sir,” Shirabu sighs and taps his foot for good measure.

“Thank you darling.” Kawanishi begins to disrobe and Shirabu turns his head towards the sound. Kawanishi smirks; he loves when Shirabu is desperate to see him, but can’t. It adds to the thrill. He takes his time, lets Shirabu hear the sound of his belt unclasping, the zipper being peeled down, his jeans hitting the hardwood floor. Each movement causes Shirabu to shift; a bent knee, a lick of lips, a twitch of cock. Kawanishi sees it all.

Kawanishi climbs on the bed when he’s completely naked, and Shirabu groans. “Look at you... you’ve gone from being a brat to being my little slut in a matter of seconds... Is the idea of having my cock exciting for you baby?” He kneels beside Shirabu’s chest, fingers touching bare skin, circling one nipple.

“Yes master,” Shirabu responds automatically. 

“Perfect. How much do you want it, baby?”

“I need it. Please, sir!” Shirabu cries out when Kawanishi twists his nipple hard and taps his foot once against the bed.

“What a slut, begging for his master’s cock. You  _ need  _ it? You’re really trying to make up for being late, hm?” He twists the other nipple, loving the way they puff up and stand out from Shirabu’s chest. The blush is creeping into the pale skin of Shirabu’s chest.

“Please sir...”

Kawanishi considers for a moment before he moves to place his knees on either side of Shirabu’s ears. He sits tall so that Shirabu can’t feel his cock on him yet, but he knows what’s coming. “Don’t you dare touch yourself, or me. Keep your hands at your side...” Kawanishi brushes his bangs back from his forehead, letting him know he’s close. He takes his cock in his other hand and slaps it against Shirabu’s lips a few times. “Open up.”

Plump lips part and Kawanishi pushes his cock inside. Just like with his fingers, he keeps going, going, going until his cock hits the back of Shirabu’s throat. Shirabu gags again but only opens his mouth wider, tilting his head back so Kawanishi can fit better, like a true slut. Kawanishi drags a finger down the length of his neck.

“Thank you, baby.” He starts thrusting, using Shirabu’s mouth like it’s his ass. Shirabu moans around him, tongue squirming on the top of his cock, trying to pleasure him as much as he can. But he knows he could lay there and not do a thing and Kawanishi could still get off. Because it’s the principle of the act; he’s using Shirabu’s mouth for his pleasure. Shirabu’s own pleasure doesn’t matter to him, and the fact that he’s just laying there and taking it makes Kawanishi’s balls clench. But he never comes early, he likes to take his time. Shirabu prefers it too, even if he’ll deny it after. 

Kawanishi licks his lips and sits up higher on his knees, lifting Shirabu’s mouth onto his shaft. He pulls off to allow Shirabu to take a breath; he’s going to need it. “How about this...?” He brings a hand to Shirabu’s throat and Shirabu only sticks out his tongue, encouraging him more. “Five counts and then I’ll pull off, okay?” They’ve only done this a handful of times, and they haven’t done it in a while. But Kawanishi is feeling good and confident about Shirabu’s listening skills today, so he’ll reward him. 

He thrusts his cock back in his mouth and wraps his hand around his throat, squeezing when he bottoms out. He can feel the puffs of air from Shirabu’s nose against his sack and he counts in his head to five before taking his hand away and pulling out. Shirabu sputters, spit flying everywhere.

“P-Please...master...” Shirabu adds, weakly.

“Are you sure baby?” He feels the bed thump once and Kawanishi repeats the process with no warning. He squeezes a little tighter, Shirabu’s face growing redder and he smirks before he pulls out, leaving Shirabu gasping again. “Such a good slut for me. So good, baby, so good...” He pets Shirabu’s cheek and he curls into the touch, thumb tracing his bottom lip. They stay like that for a while so Shirabu can regulate his breathing.

“I think you’ve earned my cock where you want it, darling,” Kawanishi purrs and he moves to sit between Shirabu’s legs. Shirabu moans before Kawanishi even touches him, legs spreading like butter for him. Kawanishi uncaps the lube and Shirabu twitches; he begins to lube himself up, thrusting the plug in and out of Shirabu briefly, wanting to give him some sort of sensation to hold onto. 

When he’s slick enough he takes the plug out, Shirabu whining at the loss, but it’s suddenly replaced with something much better. Hips jump and calm hands press them firmly to the bed. “Stay down, baby. Let me take you...” Later Kawanishi will analyze the growl that is ripped from Shirabu but he doesn’t have the time now, too focused on the way Shirabu’s body swallows him whole, keeping a vice-like grip on him as he starts pumping his hips. It’s not rough enough. He can change this.

Shirabu’s warbled cries fill the room as Kawanishi fills him. He towers over him, one hand on Shirabu’s hip while the other carries his leg to prop it on his shoulder, going deeper. “So good for me, baby...” He purrs.

“S-Sir-!” Shirabu moans, fingers digging into the sheets. On one thrust he twists them so hard Kawanishi is afraid they’ll tear, and then there really will be hell to pay. But they don’t and Shirabu continues to tug on them until they’re almost coming under. His cock drips on his stomach where it lay, bobbing enticingly on every thrust. 

“You need more? Is this not... enough?” Each word is punctuated with a thrust and Shirabu grits his teeth, arching beautifully for him. He’s taut like the strings of a violin, ready to snap but never quite doing so. 

Kawanishi drags his fingers up Shirabu’s body, teasing over his cock, loving the deep red it has flushed. Shirabu whimpers when his cock is touched but he settles when he feels a palm against his Adam’s apple. “Five seconds. Maybe if you’re a good boy I’ll make it seven...” 

He applies pressure, thumb and middle fingers closing off his airway. He counts the seconds in his head this time:  _ One... two... three... four... five _ ... He thrusts with each second, going deep, making him full. He releases after five, and stares down at Shirabu, brows raising.

Shirabu begins clenching and unclenching around him. The latter’s body is overcome with shivers and his cock twitches despite the ring, drooling along his navel. “Did you just come?” His hand leaves Shirabu’s throat and he waits.

Shirabu’s mouth opens and closes wordlessly, trying to form words through his labored breathing. “I’m sorry s-sir. Sir! Please, I-I didn’t mean to... I-I’m sorry sir...  _ master _ .” He taps his foot twice against the bed, knocking against Kawanishi calf and Kawanishi takes the blindfold off, tossing it to the side.

“It’s okay, Kenjirou, breathe for me,” He presses his forehead to Shirabu’s, cupping his cheek and stroking it gently. He wants to bring Shirabu back just a little bit, not wanting him to sink too deep. There was only one other time he had to drag Shirabu from subspace and it had taken over an hour; he didn’t want to experience that again. 

Shirabu’s breathing eventually evens out and his eyes aren’t so glazed. Kawanishi lifts up and he straightens, ready to continue. “You disobeyed me. You got off before me...”

Shirabu chews his lip and swallows, “I’m sorry, sir. Please forgive me...”

Kawanishi clicks his tongue. “I’m going to have to punish you. Turn over.” He pulls out of him and pinches the underside of his thigh, Shirabu squeaking. Shirabu doesn’t waste a second in turning over, hips lifting slightly, though he smears his release against the sheets.

“Perfect darling...” Kawanishi murmurs, admiring his form before grabbing the crop. He drags the leather across pert cheeks, letting him feel it. Even though the blindfold is off now, Shirabu’s eyes are glazed and he’s somewhere else, floating, not on this astral plane. “Can you count for me? I’ll give you ten, for disobeying.” He cracks the first against his right cheek, watching the skin jiggle and rolling his shoulders. Shirabu cries out in surprise, though he trembles eagerly.

“One... sir...” The sir is an afterthought, but Kawanishi will let it go. He’s already being punished.

“Good boy. Keep it up.”

Kawanishi alternates between each cheek. Each strike gets harder and harder. Redness blossoms along Shirabu’s skin and Kawanishi knows that by the end he might break the skin. “This is what you wanted, right my darling?” The crop comes down again.

“Yes! Seven! I deserve this...” Shirabu’s voice breaks and he grips the sheets, twisting. The Kawanishi deals the last three swiftly, and then one final, eleventh tap for good measure before he puts the crop down. Shirabu is crying, though Kawanishi only knows because of shallow gasps.

“So beautiful, Kenjirou,” he uses his given name to let Shirabu know the scene is done, and he can start coming down. “You did so well, I’m so proud...”

“P-Proud?” Shirabu hiccups and Kawanishi sits beside his head, stroking his fingers through his hair.

“Yes, you listened. I love it when you listen...”

“I listened...” Shirabu repeats and he lays his head on Kawanishi’s thigh, “Sir, you didn’t-”

Kawanishi shushes him, “I enjoy teasing and using you. But if you’d like...” He doesn’t even have to finish his sentence, Shirabu weakly lifts his head and fits his lips around Kawanishi’s aching erection. Kawanishi leans back on one hand, head tilting to one side as he cards his fingers through sandy hair. It only takes one look at stretched lips and a bruised, fiery ass for him to release in Shirabu’s mouth. Shirabu dutifully swallows and collapses back against Kawanishi’s thigh, not speaking, eyes closed and breathing softly. He’s not asleep but Kawanishi pets him anyway, letting him come back to him.

It’s a while and Kawanishi’s back is growing stiff from sitting in the same position for so long, but he hears a grumbled, “I hate you...” that lets him know Shirabu is back in the present.

Kawanishi chuckles, “You didn’t seem to hate me just now.”

Shirabu glares and presses his face to Kawanishi’s skin.

“Can I get up and take care of you now?”

Shirabu only nods and Kawanishi gently lowers his face to the mattress, getting him a pillow. Shirabu sighs and snuggles into it, much like a kitten or a rabbit and Kawanishi takes one look at him before he goes to the bathroom, then the kitchen, before returning.

“Here, eat this.” He places a neatly wrapped chocolate next to Shirabu’s head as he starts to tenderly spread antibacterial ointment against his backside, being mindful when Shirabu winces.

“Mm, this is good.”

Kawanishi snorts, “It’s your favorite, of course it’s good...”

It’s quiet aside from Shirabu’s chewing and shifting every time Kawanishi rubs over a spot that’s particularly sensitive. Shirabu’s not one for talking after sex or a scene and that’s fine by Kawanishi, who is a man typically of very few words. With Shirabu, he’s more talkative than usual, but they’ve been together for more than ten years. That’s more than enough time to get comfortable with somebody.

“I can’t believe you made me go to work with a plug in my ass.”

Kawanishi shakes his head, wiping away the dried tears on Shirabu’s cheeks. Shirabu leans into the touch, long lashes fluttering shut and a content sigh escaping from chapped lips. Beautiful, he’s just beautiful. Kawanishi would never tire of this sight, or the ones from before, when Shirabu was so submissive and obedient. 

“You could’ve said no.”

A scoff comes from the bed, “Yeah, right.” 

Kawanishi pulls the covers out from under him and gets in beside him, covering them. Shirabu immediately snuggles into his side, arm draped around his waist. “You’ve always got an option, Kenjirou.”

“Yeah, well...” There’s a blush on his cheeks that says this is the option he wanted. A grin spreads on Kawanishi’s face and he kisses the top of his head in understanding.

_ I know, Kenjirou. I know. _

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/novocaine_sea)


End file.
